


What you don't have to do when the whole team is looking.

by Lesbae



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kisses, M/M, Too much fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-04-29 11:58:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5126729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lesbae/pseuds/Lesbae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata Shouyou simply doesn't know what things he doesn't have do to with his boyfriend when the whole team is looking. Kageyama Tobio just dies of embarassment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Give good morning kisses.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, Hii~   
> This is posted on Fanfiction.net too, but on spanish. I'm trying to translate it...I'm sorry in advance for my bad english. PLEASE tell me if I writed something wrong (I know I did) so I can get better at english.   
> Thank you for reading~

Hinata -as it was expected- had fallen asleep for being all night playing videogames with Kenma. Kageyama knew it because himself had said it by text message. 

For the black-haired boy, spending a day without his boyfriend and best friend sucked, so he got happy -on the sly- when Shouyou said he was going to go to volleyball practice. 

He entered screaming a "good morning, sorry i'm late", cheerful as ever, while getting his sneakers on and got on the court. He trotted slowly over to where Tobio was, he got on his tiptoes and gave him a little peck on the lips. 

"Good morning!" he said, and smiled, making the other blush to the ears. 

When he realized, everyone on the team was looking at them. Tsukishima was making a disgusted face, while Asahi was blushing and trying to turn around to not look meddlesome.

Tobio's face burned and he could feel his cheeks getting redder and redder, but the other just walked away and started screaming to get some tosses from the taller. Their team wasn't looking at them anymore -well...yes, they were, but without looking obvious-. 

¡Stupid Hinata! Why does he has to do such embarrasing things in front of everyone? 

The blush was still there, like the whole team watching, but he tried to get distracted by tossing at the readhead. 

Stupid Shouyou and his good morning kisses.


	2. Say thoughts about your partner out loud

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah...I just...forgot about this. Hah. (Sorry I suck)  
> I feel like I had a lot of mistakes on this one, I don't know why.. Sorry!  
> If you noticed something wrong, please tell me, It would really help. 
> 
> I posted it on Fanfiction.net, but on spanish, my first lenguage, so, I'm trying hahaha  
> Enjoy~

From the bench, he stared at the mop of orange hair jumping, synchronizing with Sugawara passes. He looked happy. Not as much as when he was passing, but happy anyway.

Tobio's head slightly lowered, focused on a particular point of her boyfriend, and he bit his lower lip slightly.

"Hinata's legs are...really sexy." 

He stayed on the same position, still looking at Shouyou's legs, who was oblivious to everything with Suga, until a voice broke into his thoughts.

"That's like...really disgusting and really really gay, King, keep your fantasies in your head." 

Tsukishima's voice made him turn, followed by a "Right, Tsukki!" from Yamaguchi and a few comments from Tanaka and Noya, but he didn't hear them. 

Then his face turned red.

He had said it out loud!

"Tsk...shut up" Tobio said to the blond, and excused himself saying he needed to go to the bathroom, but not before looking at her boyfriend, who was hitting energy passes his senpai.

Fucking Hinata and his sexy legs.


End file.
